that butler,New Moon & Twillight
by evil ringmaster
Summary: ciel-sama pengen nonton film new moon dan Twillight,itu tuh yang author yang kaga peduli plus kaga tau haha crack?apalah namanya.


**Summary**:ciel-sama pengen nonton film new moon dan Twillight,itu tuh yang author yang kaga peduli plus kaga tau haha~

**Disclaimer**:aku yang punya kuroshitsuji!sayang,itu kalo namaku Yana Toboso.

yaaay fanfic jayus ga jelas yaaaay,seperti main nulis doang,padahal besok ulangan ipa+ (oh shit)

* * *

Disebuah mansion megah nan indah lebih indah dari mukamu*dibantai readers*un...pokoknya indah deh!dimulai dengan pagi meriah layak pesta ultah author dikebun binatang yang bombastus mampus seperti-

BOOM!

PRAANG!

KYAAAA!

SEBASTIAN-SAMAAA!

ho ho ho

pret.

oke,coret yang terakhir.

busway,kau tau apa yang akan kita lakukan?bukan!walaupun suasananya kayak pembantaian bukan berarti kita ikut bantai bego!*plak*oru..kita kesini untuk melihat ciel-sama di era yang di fanfic ini tolong asumsikan mereka udah tau tv,sedang nungging tereak halelujah-YA ENGGAK LAH!ehm,maksudnya lagi mengunyah sarapan buatan setan cakepnya yaitu Sebastian sexymichaelis*plak* dan baru saja selesai membaca buku Twillight dan New Moon...

* * *

Uekk,maap bentar karma ama twillight*lari ke wc*

Fenrir:astaganagabonarjadidua kepret tuh author bejad.*ambih naskah*baik nona dan tuan,biar saya saja yang lanjutkan.*senyum ramah*baik nona dan tuan,biar saya saja yang lanjutkan bagaimana?*senyum hangat*

* * *

oke sekarang sampe mana-oh!tuan ciel baru saja tamat membaca buku New moon dan Twillight-

Author:*di wc*UEEEEKKKKK!

-yang lagi ia idolakan dan tiba-tiba ia menangkap sebuah iklan yang menarik perhatiannya.

_**JUST RELEASED!NEW MOON AND TWILLIGHT ON BLU-RAY DVD**_

lalu tuan ciel(dengan mulut penuh makanan)langsung berkata pada butlernya(a/n ini translasi bahasa mulut-penuh ciel) "SEBASTIAN,INI PERINTAH!BELIKAN AKU DVD NEW MOO DAN USIR AUTHOR NYASAR DARI TOILET PRIBADIKU!"(dari kejauhan:CIEL KEJAAAAAMMM!),_but alas my dear readers,_sang butler hanya bisa cengo menatap tuannya dengan wajah merona-tunggu,apa-apaan ini!

(author wc:SKIP AJA,ITU CUMAN CORET-CORETAN AKU-UEEEEKKKK)

ehm,lupain aja yang tadi..tapi sang butler hanya bisa cengo menatap tuannya dengan bingung

"maaf,apa tadi tuan muda?"

"sebastian,kau sudah tuli atau apa?cepat belikan!"kata tuan ciel yang sudah menelan makanan karena tidak sesuai dengan tata krama(apalah ga nyambung)

"baik,tuan muda"sebastian memberi hormat sejenak kepada tuan ciel dan keluar dari ruangan.

"hm...apa maksud tuan tadi?tidak mungkin dia-"sang butler bergumam,tapi ia menghempaskan pertanyaan tadi dan melenggos pergi..

* * *

Fenrir:sekarang,mau lanjutin atau aku jerat lehermu Ringmaster?

author:jerat aja nyan~ *rolls eyes*

Fenrir:dengan senang hati ^^ *siapin tali pocong*

author:ehiyayayayayayaho aku lanjutin!*ambil naskahnya*dasar dewa kaga tau sindiran...

fenrir:*death glare*

* * *

Erm...*sweatdrop*,singkat cerita si sexy sebastian*digampar* kembali ke mansion dengan susah payah karena kejaran-kejaran _fangirls _PLUS grell membawa bungkusan dvd yang diingkan tuannya,namun saat ciel-sama melihat bungkusan dvd-nya...

"..."ciel-sama diem,diem layaknya opposum pura-pura mati,tapi kalo ciel-sama minus muka cengo-nya haha -(ngelawak)

"ada apa tuan muda?"tanya sebastian cemas kalo ciel bener-bener keturunan opposum*ditampol*

"dasar...bodoh.."kata ciel-sama yang mulai naik pitam(siap-siap tutup telinga readers!)

"hah?"sebastian cengo"maksud-"

"**BEGOOOO!AKU BILANG DVD NEW MOON DAN TWILLIGHT!KOK MALAH MUMUN DAN TOILET?"**

sunyi...

_Krik,krik._

_._

_._

_Krik,krik_

_OI!siapa yang bawa jangkrik kesini?_

Sunyi...

Mungkin ini saatnya sebastian pura-pura mati seperti opposum.

* * *

Omake:  
Kata ciel-sama dengan mulut penuh makanan-HBAHIAN,EPHNTAH!BBHU AHU DIVIDI MUMUN HN TOIHE!

ORU!gimana fanficnya nyan~? XD  
abal?lebay?alay?jablay?bohay?garing?atau asem?-(apasih)  
Ya udah yang penting terima kasih udah sia-siain waktu hidupmu sebanyak 2 menit buat ini nyan~ |D  
Ingat,jangan main ama hatimu kebakar,nyohohohoh

A/n:ini kejadian asli,bapa temenku gara-gara lumayan budek denger new moon jadi

REVIEW!


End file.
